


Live and Let Die

by Squirt95 (orphan_account)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Squirt95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Selina Kyle become Lauren Reed and leaves town with Batman's daughter, life turns peaceful for her, yet she is always looking over her shoulder. When her daughter begins having a relationship with Jason Todd (Who has no idea who she is...) she begins to fear, then The Joker finds her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“I don’t want her in this life, Bruce,” Selina said, looking down at the infant, then back at Bruce who looked angry and hurt.

“I know,” was all he could manage, “I will set you up down state in Smallville, I have some friends there that can keep an eye on things, even when you can’t.”

“And you will erase all the records?” she asked, “Knew identities?”

“I will take care of it all,” he said in a low voice, “Will you let me know her when she is eighteen? I won’t contact her until then…”

“Of course, I never planned on keeping you a secret from her, just this life.”


	2. Why so Difficult?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Kyleigh have a spat and make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I couldn't think of anything else to name the chapter. Forgive the bad pun... there will be more to come, however...

Kyleigh walked down the stairs to find her mother doing paperwork, as usual. “Didn’t hear you come in last night,” Lauren Reed said, and Kyleigh smiled.

 

“That is because when I came home, you were passed out on the couch,” she lied, knowing her mother’s usual habits. She didn’t tell her about Jason, she wasn’t stupid. If Lauren knew Kyleigh had been out with an older boy, she would lose it… and Kyleigh would lose everything else.

 

She was seventeen, eighteen in three months, it wasn’t really illegal. “I could have sworn I went to sleep at midnight…” her mother’s voice trailed off as Kyleigh opened the pantry.

 

“Might have been a dream,” she called out.

 

“I guess so,”

 

“Hide-dee-ho neighbors!” Sasha, Kyleigh’s partner in crime, called out as she walked in the door. Kyleigh pulled out a lemon-aid travel packet and stepped out of the pantry as the half-Italian walked into the kitchen. She was wearing her usual tee-shirt, this one saying ‘Keep Calm and call Daryl.’ With skinny jeans and converses.

 

“I don’t want you two going into the city today, said on the news this morning that the Riddler is in Metropolis. It isn’t safe.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” They said together and Kyleigh pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge for her lemon-aid.

 

“Where are you guys going today?” she asked.

 

“We are just going to hang out around town for a bit, don’t know what we are going to do yet,” Sasha replied, and Kyleigh’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out, and red the text, it was from Jason, “Something came up… can’t make it.”

 

She looked up at Sasha as she replied, telling him it was fine. “Maybe we can go shopping,” she said, remembering the money she had saved up from the feed store.

 

“Na, the only store here is McClarin’s, and they are terrible.”

 

“We could ketch a movie, I think they are playing Rent at the theater,” she replied, she had never seen the musical, but liked them anyways. Her phone buzzed again, Jason, “Sorry” she rolled her eyes as Sasha pulled her phone out and began texting.

 

“Is he not coming, or is this an act?” her text read, and Kyleigh answered, “He canceled, we are on our own today.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “I guess Rent would be alright,” she said aloud so that Lauren could hear, “We should go.”

 

Kyleigh nodded and pulled on her shoes, tying them with jerky movements. This was stupid, she shouldn’t feel like this over a canceled date, but she did. He canceled dates a lot, never really important ones. Not that they had many of those. She pulled her sweater off the coat hanger and pulled it on, “See you later mom.”

 

“Yeah, see yah later!” Sasha said and the two girls walked out of the house and climbed into Sasha’s old camry. Sasha drove a while before turning to Kyleigh, “So he canceled again?” she asked.

 

“As usual. I wish I knew what his angle is.”

 

“His angle is he is a sexy, twenty year old man with some weird hair and an amazing bod. What does it matter is he cancels a few dates?”

 

Kyleigh rolled her eyes dramatically towards he friend, “Sure, ‘cause I am just that shallow.”

 

Sasha laughed, “Well what about last night did you two finally- you know!”

 

“We almost did…”Kyleigh said, and looked at Sasha who widened her eyes, begging for more information, “But, he suddenly remembered that I am still seventeen and left, but something else was wrong, I just know it.”

 

~*~

 

Jason smirked at the Riddler as they tossed him in the back of the prison transport car. Would have felt better to kill the bastard, but he knew the rules. No killing, but he could rough ‘em up a bit! He was going to have to talk to Kyleigh when he got back, and he doubted she would be happy with him.

 

He should have slept with her that night, god knows he needed it… even more so now. He could go on telling himself only a few more months for only so long. He found the alley that he had hidden his bike in and changed out of the costume. He would go to Smallville, she would be heading to kick boxing in about half an hour.

 

When he finally reached the small gym, she was already in the ring, kicking some guy’s ass. Jason hoped that she wasn’t metaphorically beating him. she glanced out at the crowd just before delivering a final blow that sent the six-foot five man sprawling. The instrusctor climbed into the ring, “Anybody else?” he asked as he helped the loser to his feet.

 

“I will give it a shot,” he said raising his hand, she glared at him. She really wasn’t happy right now. He climbed into the ring and after a few seconds the older man called for them to start. She landed several punches, and one kick to the abdomen before he knew just how pissed off she really was. “What is wrong?” he asked in a hushed tone, blocking a jab.

 

“You ditch out on me, then don’t say hi, bye or go to hell for two weeks, sound familiar?” she drove at him hard this time, hardly giving him time to react.

 

“I am sorry, something came up.”

 

“Go to hell, you bastard!” she said, probably a little louder than she meant too. The instructor blew the whistle, “No trash talking, you too. Take your corners.”

 

She glared at him before leaving the ring, “Forget it, I’m done,” she growled. She disappeared into the girls locker room. He should have known to not get involved with a girl her age, but she seemed so much more mature at the party, and every time they saw each other after that.

 

Not she was acting normal, it might have been the manner in which he left.

 

That night he knocked on her window, she answered his calls, “Go away, Jason,” she said shortly, trying to close the window, but he caught it, and climbed in.

 

“I want to talk,” he said quietly, knowing that he mother was just down the hall.

 

“About what?” she asked, crossing her arms, “Jason, obviously we do not work together. Besides, you’re too old for me with some life you NEVER talk about. Not only that, but we have to sneak around! I don’t want to be your secret, it is too stressful.”

 

“I wish I could talk about it with you, but…. god, Ky it is too complicated, you wouldn’t understand,” shit, he should not have said that…

 

“And why wouldn’t I understand?” she asked, anger flaring in her eyes, “Hm?”

 

“Because you have not lived the life I have.”

 

“Get out Jason.” She snapped, pushing him towards the window.

 

“Would it make you feel better if I came to your door, and picked you up for a date? Introduced myself to your mom?” why did he even want to save the relationship? She was a kid for god’s sack! But she never looked at him as if he were a villain, or as if he were an outcast. She saw him, not what he had done.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “And why would you do that?”

 

He took a deep breath, “Because I like having you in my life.”

 

She rolled her eyes, she was in a difficult mood today. He had never stayed with any woman who had fits like this, although Kyleigh never had fits like this. He sighed, “Look, I can’t tell you everything about my life, but I can change the fact that you are a secret.”

 

A small smile played on her lips, “Fine, but I am still mad at you. Don’t think this changes anything.”

 

He chuckled, “You’re too stubborn for your own good, I bet you would give even Batman a run for his money.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I am not sure why this was inspired, but I just felt I needed to write something... ANYTHING and as my GoT fanfics are never satifactory, I figured I would try my #1 fandom... Batman...
> 
> The Prologue is VERY short, but it will pick up some length as I go.


End file.
